iNFamous2Somewhere inbetween chapt1
by Rujja00
Summary: In New Marais, Cole meets a woman who wants to help him, and in time, events will set a course for all conduits. And a chance for someone to carry on his legacy Cole might leave behind... M for future scenes. *CONTAINS SPOILERS*
1. Predictable

Somewhere in-between-Ok, this is my first chapter thing. Just some kind of background for the idea I had for the game... I never want things to end XD

The story will actually take place after the 'good' ending.**CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SECOND GAME**

Cole didn't know what to think about this woman. One minute, he was surveying the city of New Marais, the next she was telling him she had worked with Wolfe on the sphere.

"I'm sorry to spring all of this on you, but I've been looking for you for quite some time now. I regret not being able to contact you sooner, but it was difficult to move around in Empire city..." She paused. "What was... Empire city."

Cole was silent. Adria sat down on a crate, folding her arms. Her dark brown hair was in a braid, her clothes dirty. The jeans she wore were torn, and her blouse was missing a part of a sleeve. She looked like a wreck, but healthy enough. She had been out on the streets for days, almost a week now. Crime was still around, and with the militia making trouble, it was rough to be on your own.

Her brown eyes searched his, trying to figure out what he was thinking. His face was stone though, it was useless. "I heard Wolfe was... Not able to make it, that's kind of the reason I came. To help you. I've seen what the beast has done, and I want to help you stop him." She added. A noise rattled behind her, and she shot up, drawing a gun.

"Relax, it's just a rat." He finally spoke, and she watched as the rodent came scurrying out from an old bag. "Sorry." Adria apologized. "My nerves have been on edge this week, dodging bullets and hi-jacking a couple cars." Cole brought his head up.

"You stole a car?"

"I had to do something, some of those rednecks were on my trail. There was a guy passed out in the backseat anyway, he only woke up after I crashed it into a fence." She muttered, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Could we go somewhere else? There's too many places to hide in here, I don't like these warehouses."

Cole stood up, walked toward the door. He peaked out first, then gave the signal for her to follow.

"Cole!" Adria yelled over the blast of a rocket. It had been another week since she met the 'Demon of Empire city', and getting to the blast cores was harder than it seemed. Shooting a militia, she ran over to Kuo, who had just frozen a small group of them. "Nice to be a conduit huh?" Adria smiled, leaning against a propane tank, which probably wasn't the best idea in the world, but she was tired.

"Where is he?" She panted, Kuo looking over her shoulder. There was a large crashing sound, followed by a flash of electricity.

"Right there." Kuo answered. Adria smirked. She hadn't known him as long as the others, but he was predictable enough. He didn't go anywhere without leaving some kind of mark. She was just glad he was on their side.

Adria had lost track of the days after she met Cole, and was sitting on the couch, putting batteries in the remote that Zeke had 'dropped'. Suddenly, Zeke came running up, mumbling something about Cole being a star.

"Alright, all ready, get to a T.V.!" He said into the radio. This caught Adria's attention. "Hey, what's going on-" She was cut off by Zeke, who was staring at the television, when a picture of Cole came up.

She watched, half amused, half horrified as Zeke ran an ad to 'all the single ladies out there', giving them his cell number.

"Zeke, you bastard." Was his friend's reply, which left Zeke laughing so hard, he almost fell over.

"Zeke, you're an idiot." She laughed, and it wasn't long before Kuo called Zeke's cell, complaining about not being serious enough.

Adria was never bored.


	2. Lookin' for love

Somewhere in-between

Over the days, they had gotten to know each other with some flirting. Which wasn't so bad, as long as Nix wasn't around. The night after the hilarious, if not a bit embarrassing broadcast of Cole's single status was shown, he had shown up, asking Adria to show him what she had found. It wasn't a blast core, but there was a group of blast shards near some ice men territory.

"Just what I need, more of those freaks." He grumbled, and Adria smiled. "No rest for the wicked, or heroes huh?" She said, trying to pinpoint the exact location, as they were in the area of a couple of warehouses. "So, some interesting T.V. was on earlier, best show I've seen in a long time." She said seriously, but could feel Cole's glare on her back. "Very funny, as amusing as it was, a few groups had tracked me down with that number. Had to fight both ice men and militia."

"What, no calls?" She asked, turning to look at him. "Well, guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

Hey-"

He spun her around to face him, and she just laughed. He did something then that made her shut up.

He kissed her.

Adria went still until he pulled away. "So, you don't think I'm attractive?" He said, his voice a whisper. It had been so long since he was this close to a woman since Trish. He missed her, guilty that he couldn't save anyone, not even those doctors. He eventually made enough peace with it though, he figured, that he could feel again for someone. He liked the way he felt around Adria, brief visits on business. Tonight wasn't business though.

He could feel her heart speeding up, the electricity in her body flowing. He could almost feel it, the way she was beginning to feel around him. She didn't say anything else, and gave in. She was tired of all of this, she wanted something to make her feel good.

And he was standing right there.

She lay on him, panting only in her under wear. Cole lay beneath her, sliding his briefs down. She made a small moan when he pulled her against him, feeling his hard member on her abdomen. The bra was next, then the panties. He kissed her breasts, sucked on her nipples, and rolled over so she was on the bottom. He ran his length against her wet opening, poking the tip in and pulling out, teasing her. "Adria... Hold s-still." He said, stuttering, which was unusual for him. Making sure he was in the right spot, he took a breath and plunged into her. Adria moaned loudly, grasping at his back. He stayed there for several moments, when he began to pull out, then push back in.

Soon he was thrusting, Adria was holding onto him as hard as she could. Adria wrapped her legs around his waist, to keep him from pushing her up from the force of his thrusts.

Both panting, moaning, ready for the release of the tightness that had built up in both of them. Cole ground his hips against hers, finally his body shaking as the climax came. Through the haze, Adria called out to him, letting out a shuddering breath as her climax wore down.

She had half expected Cole to leave, thinking it would be a one night stand to relieve them of the pressure of what was at stake. Cole stayed though, wrapping her in his arms, letting himself be vulnerable for once in a long time. Right now, he just wanted her there with him, not thinking about the beast or anything else.


	3. Nukes and the plague

Somewhere in-between -Adria thinks about the plague, and Zeke's stupidity :D

There wasn't a single person in New Marais who couldn't see the explosion. Zeke had called her, told her to stay as far away as she could, and get underground. When she asked why, he told her that there would be some fireworks. That only worried her more.

Half an hour later, she heard the noise. It sounded like it was far off, but could feel everything shake.

A nuke. He had fired a freaking nuclear warhead. At the beast. If it wasn't for the shock, and the fact Zeke was hurt, Adria would have gladly killed him herself. What was he thinking? What were the militia thinking? Bertrand? Having a nuke on hand was just as dangerous as the beast being here himself.

And yet... It lived. The beast was pulling itself back together. If a nuke couldn't kill it, then what possibly could? Remembering the RFI, Adria felt some hope spark(no pun intended), even though Cole still had a ways to go before he could activate it.

She hoped it would be soon.

Adria had stayed out of the way for Cole and his group, tracking down where any blast cores might be. She had set up a space in an empty house, and was typing on a computer when she got a call from Cole.

"What? Bertrand is... Yeah, I sent the info to Zeke. So is it over? What will the militia do now?" She stood up, half listening to him. She paced back and forth in front of the computer. Bertrand was dead at last, Zeke was helping the rebels clean up the huge body of the monster he really was. At least that was one threat they didn't have to worry about any more.

"Yes... Yes I understand." She sat down in a torn chair. There weren't many cores left for him to absorb, and the beast was close. So close, she could almost see it over the horizon. Just the thought of it made her shudder. There wasn't really any other place to run to, Cole couldn't run. More people would die, even if it was quicker than the plague.

Adria leaned back and thought about everything in her life. What school she went to, what made her become a scientist at all. If she would get the plague, no matter how careful she was.

Unless she already had it.

"I know this is hard for you but..." She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I wish we could've done more to help you with this. Wish I could have." She said, trying to smile. She could almost see the weight on his shoulders.

Cole sighed. "You guys did more than you know. Thanks."


	4. He was a hero

Somewhere in-between -Not really a lemon, just maybe a hint of it XD

Adria has some news, but she knows Cole probably won't change his mind, and he makes his friend promise something...-

Cole sighed. "You guys did more than you know. Thanks."

Adria sighed as she turned over, still tired from the earlier activities. Cole's back was to her, and her hands made their way up onto his shoulders. It was the second time they made love, and it was wonderful. She had joked about him trying not to shock her, but in truth whenever he thrust, she swore she could feel a slight tingle.

Cole moaned, moving onto his back, his face frowning, like he was having a bad dream. He opened his eyes, and began to kiss Adria, quite passionately. When he pulled away, she stared at him.

"What was that for?"

"...I lost you too. I can't let that nightmare come true." He said softly, resting his face in the crook of her neck.

"What are you..." She stopped when he looked at her again. A feeling of dread began to creep up on her.

"You can't... Don't think about it I-" Adria felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I have to use it, if it can cure the plague then maybe it will be worth it, I have to try." He said, trying to be angry, but failing miserably.

"Cole..." Adria wanted to tell him, maybe then he could look for some other way. Even if there wasn't, he would know, but she didn't want to think about it right then. "Adria?" He prodded.

"I'm... I-I'm pregnant Cole." She said, her face almost a blank, searching his for his reaction.

"What are you saying this..." He closed his eyes.

"I am, I just know. Everything points to it... Please don't use the RFI." She pleaded, her eyes closed too, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Zeke."

"Just a moment-"

"No Zeke. Now."

His friend looked up from the television, the seriousness in Cole's voice not going unnoticed. "Alright, what is it?" He asked, walking over. Cole glanced around to make no one was there, and tried to still his heart.

"Adria she's... Pregnant." He said. For a few moments, Zeke just stood there, looking dumbfounded.

"...Whoa." He finally said. "Uh how long has she been...?"

"About a couple weeks." He replied.

"So uh, who's the daddy?"

Cole swallowed.

"...Whoooaaaa..." He drawled out. "Holy hell brother! Wha-what happened... No, no, man I thought. I thought wrong." Zeke sat down on the torn couch they had on the rooftop, taking off his shades. "Zeke, I think I know what I'm going to do but..." Cole couldn't finish, as Kuo and Nix showed up.

This was it, he was going to use the RFI.

"There isn't going to be any time to say goodbye."

"Yeah..."

As Cole hugged his friend back, he whispered something quickly.

"Promise me you'll look after her. Her and the... Our baby."

"...No problem brother, go get 'em."


End file.
